


5 Times The Avengers Met Daredevil, And The 1 Time They Met Matt Murdock

by amateurexorcist



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Mess, Vigilantism, including peter, matt's dumbassery causes all of his friends intense anxiety, my upload schedule is a crime against humanity, this is a vey gerneric plotline, tis okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurexorcist/pseuds/amateurexorcist
Summary: Tony had no fucking clue what Peter got up to when he was in vigilante mode. He understood, vaguely, that he probably knew the other vigilantes of New York, and that maybe they did their shenanigans together sometimes? Eh. Whatever.Either way, Peter's vigilantism and his heroism were two very separate things. The Avengers did not know Peter's vigilante friends, and vice versa. And that was how it had been for the eight months since Tony had recruited him.That was the way he was comfortable with keeping it, but alas, Hydra decided to fuck around in Hell's Kitchen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Matt Murdock & Avengers Team, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 20
Kudos: 484





	5 Times The Avengers Met Daredevil, And The 1 Time They Met Matt Murdock

It was a bit of an open secret that Spider-Man sort of had two halves.

Okay, that was vague as hell, back up.

It was an open secret that Spider-Man had two halves, the vigilante and the hero-in-training. Spidey-The-Vigilante galavanted about the city stopping crime and saving kittens from trees. Or whatever it was that vigilantes did. Tony wasn't quite sure. Now, _Spidey-The-Hero_ was something he could grasp easier. Mostly because, yeah, that was the side of Peter he knew. That was the Peter that stayed over at the Compound for the weekend every other week, the Peter that helped Tony in the lab, and the Peter that once stole Bucky's bacon and escaped his wrath via the vents.

Tony had no fucking clue what Peter got up to when he was in vigilante mode. He understood, vaguely, that he _probably_ knew the other vigilantes of New York, and that maybe they did their shenanigans together sometimes? Eh. Whatever.

Either way, Peter's vigilantism and his heroism were two very separate things. The Avengers did not know Peter's vigilante friends, and vice versa. And that was how it had been for the eight months since Tony had recruited him.

That was the way he was comfortable with keeping it, but alas, Hydra decided to fuck around in Hell's Kitchen. The entrance into their little base was inside an alleyway, which was where Tony was fighting. He was just supposed to be on door duty, making sure nobody escaped, but apparently they must of had a second way out, because he got jumped from behind.

One moment he'd been about to blast some grunt shmuck, the next the guy was on the ground, and he was quickly followed by one of his buddies. Tony saw _something_ bounce off of a wall and ricochet up to a nearby rooftop. He took a glance to see where it went, only to see a silhouetted hand grab it from mid-air. The angle and darkness made features hard to see but the new guy 100% had... Horns?

Horny leapt off of their perch and into the fray. Before hitting the ground, they flying kicked a goon in the head then tucked into a roll to absorb the fall from their jump.

The man snapped his head upright and turned slightly in his direction, and then, with a voice like he guzzled gravel for three meals a day, he spoke. "Behind you, Stark."

"Oh, Jesus!" Tony ducked, narrowly avoiding getting shot with some kind of energy-gun-thing. He'd been so distracted with staring at the guy apparently cosplaying Satan that he'd nearly gotten snuck up on. Wow. Avenger skills, right there. He blasted the guy who'd tried to shoot him.

Horny snorted and returned to what he was doing, which was beating the ever-living crap out of Hydra agents. He was pretty good at it. Like _stupid_ good. Rue the day he met Nat, they'd probably start a fight club and cause the apocalypse or something.

Oh shit, wait. Nat was on this mission. Ah well. Goodbye, Earth, it was nice knowing you.

The fight didn't last particularly long. There was, what, thirty goons tops? It was a very small base. Wanda and Vis even had stayed back at the Compound for it. Five avengers plus Horny? They didn't stand a damn chance. It was over quickly.

Natasha strolled out of the base almost casually. Almost. If Tony hadn't known her, he would have mistaken it for "casual", but it really wasn't. Her eyes were fixed on Horny. Now that Tony was paying more attention, the guy was _way_ closer to a nearby fire escape than he had been a few seconds ago, and Tony hadn't even noticed him moving.

"Daredevil." Natasha's words were curt. Oh shit, _Daredevil_? Yeah that was what the guy called himself. He'd heard about him before on the news a few times. Horny was still a better name.

"Agent Romanoff." Horny replied with a vague nod in her direction as he inched no-longer-so-subtly towards the fire escape.

"What made you decide to get involved in our battle today?"

"Its hard to miss people fighting with energy weapons in my city." Horny seemed to bare his teeth a little at that, like a pissed off animal. "When something, anything, happens around here I get involved."

"Alright then." Nat looked him up and down. "Are you aware that you are injured?" Oh shit- yeah Horny was a bit ruffled up. He had blood leaking from his nose and mouth with a vengeance and from the way he was carrying himself he probably had at least a couple bruised or broken ribs.

"Yes." Horny was now within a few feet from the fire escape.

"I'm sure that the Avengers medical bay could help you. Your identity will be completely confidential." Natasha offered, but Horny just sneered.

"I don't need your help."

Horny then proceeded to do a motherfucking _backflip._ When he reached the peak of his jump, he grabbed hold of the bottom-most wrung on the fire escape and just like that he was off like a shot, disappearing into the night.

Tony stared at the spot where the vigilante had been just four seconds ago.

"Holy _shit._ "

It was just over a week before the team got to see Pete again. After about an hour of awkwardness, they found themselves watching a movie.

"So, Peter." Natasha spoke slowly. "Have you seen Daredevil recently?"

"Uh, just last Tuesday I think. We had a drug bust. Why?" Peter frowned at her.

"Does he, like, have a healing factor? Or accelerated healing?"

Peter snorted. It sounded halfway between a laugh and a sigh. "Oh I _wish._ Seriously though, why?"

"We had a Hydra raid in Hell's Kitchen on the 14th. He showed up." Natasha shifted, leaning forwards. "He got pretty banged up, when I offered for him to come back to the Tower for medical treatment he just sort of..."

"Flipped away?" Tony offered.

"Flipped away." Nat agreed.

Peter frowned up at the ceiling for a moment.

"...Yeah that sounds like something he'd do."


End file.
